


Infinity War/Endgame

by Pyxie_Dust



Series: The Million Lives of Jaime and Melissa [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, OC Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Grief, Nonbinary Character, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxie_Dust/pseuds/Pyxie_Dust
Summary: A bunch of original Characters get caught up in the plot of Endgame, but I like to think I did it better.





	1. Snap

When the end comes it’s not pretty. It’s not quick, at least not in the sense that it’s clean, and it’s not painless. Not for those left behind.  
  
They had all been preparing for this moment for a long time, since Winona warned them. Since Death had spoken to Melissa. Since Jaime had been sent to try and find a ‘component’ that didn’t exist. This had been building since the start, and now it’s come to a nexus. The final event. The last fight. They hope.  
  
Jaime kisses the top of Logan’s head as she sleeps in their arms, handing her off to Bucky through the doorway. “You don’t have to go Tails,” he says, “You can stay. Take care of her. Make sure Melissa has people to come back to.”  
  
They shake their head, “I go where she goes Dad, and it’s not for long. We’ll be back before she even realizes we’ve left, before you and Bea can even miss us. We’ve got everything we need.” Their hand comes to rest on his prosthetic arm, “We’ll be ok.”  
  
He nods and turns to take Logan into the apartment.  
  


~*~

They weren’t.  
  
None of them were.   
  
It all happened in an instant. One moment it looked like they were actually going to win, the next… _SNAP_.  
  
Thanos vanished a second after the energy wave echoed out across the universe. Jaime was thrown back, and for a split second it seemed like nothing had changed. They stand up, confused, wondering if he had even done anything. Turning they go to ask Jesse if he saw where Thanos went, just as they are opening their mouth they watch as their brother fades into ash. Their eyes go wide, “JESSE!”   
  
It’s too late.  
  
All around them people are falling, fading, dying, and crumbling away into small black particles that are easily picked up by the wind. Their heart starts to race, the panic begins to build, and they scream, “MELISSA!” Their feet take off in the direction where she last saw her, their screaming growing louder and louder as they look for where she is. _Please,_ they beg, _Please not her. Don’t let her be one of the ones that doesn’t make it. Please I can’t do this without her. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me alone. _

They find her a ways off, near where Thanos had disappeared, by the epicenter of the energy wave that had been created by the snap. Relief begins to sweep over Jaime as they see her seemingly whole, however, it quickly turns to dread when they realize what they’re really seeing. Melissa has her hand raised in front of her face and is watching in horror as the fingers slowly crumble away, reform a bit, and then crumble even more.   
  
“MELISSA!!!!”  
  
They see her lookup. See the fear growing in her face. Watch the way her mouth moves to form the shape of their name.   
  
Jaime runs faster, reaching out with one hand towards her. She starts doing something with her hands, her brow furrowing in concentration as she moves towards them. She’s saying something to them. She’s saying something that they can’t hear just yet. But it’s directed towards them. It’s meant for them. They can’t go without hearing it. _I can’t do this without her._  
  
“Jaime… Jaime… Jaime…” her hands come apart and it looks like she’s holding something in the one that’s remaining. _Oh god her hand is completely gone_. As is most of the arm now; they’re watching as the black creeps up slowly but steadily up to her shoulder. Her healing factor now rendered completely useless as the necrosis has reached her major veins and arteries. As the ashen skin increases in slowly, Jaime can see her veins already turning completely black. “Jaime I..”   
  
_You what?!_  
  
They’re only a few feet away from her and they can finally hear her clearly, “Jaime I love you.” She tosses something just before the grey completely takes over and her body joins the rest of the ash that is being taken up in the wind. They catch the thing she tossed and glance at the item in their palm… it’s her wedding ring.  
  
Jaime falls to their knees and closes their fingers around the rapidly cooling bit of metal. They bring their hands to their chest and bow forwards and scream.


	2. Forward

Jaime locks the door to their apartment and pockets the key. The small hand in their own tugging lightly as the little girl next to them hops up and down on the balls of her feet. “Go Nibi! We Go!”   
  
They turn and smile at her, “Yeah _Mititel_, we’re going. Nibi just needs to make sure that everything’s closed ok?” She nods quickly, but keeps tugging on Jaime’s hand, excited for the ‘trip’ that Jaime had been telling her about for the past month.   
  
Jaime had told Logan that because it had been so quiet in the city, that maybe it was getting a little boring. “So what would you say if we went to Maine, where Mommy’s cabin is? The one we went to a little while ago now?” Logan went nuts for that and ran around the apartment screaming happily about a ‘camping trip.’ Jaime had chuckled then and told her that it might be a little longer than that, so they’d have to pack up a lot of clothes before they left. So they’d packed, and they’d planned, and they’d gotten ready.   
  
What Logan hadn’t realized, was that in packing so much, Jaime had pretty much packed up everything in the apartment save for some of the larger furniture. This wasn’t a camping trip for Jaime, this was leaving, for good.   
  
A year had passed since the snap that had taken away nearly everyone that Jaime had cared about. They thought that Melissa would be the worst to lose, but she wasn’t the only one who had gone. Jesse, Bea, Bucky, and even baby Gabe (_he was only ten goddammit_) had crumbled away. Leaving their baby girl all alone. Jaime had come home with Daniel, both of them running panicked into the apartment to find Logan crying her eyes out amongst a heavy pile of ash. 

Jaime had cradled Logan and Daniel close, clinging so tightly to these two, these only two that remained. Overnight something had changed in Daniel and in Jaime. Something hardened in her brother, and something had bled in them. The next morning the two had approached one another and said what was on their mind. Daniel had said he was going to try to get everyone back. Jaime had said they weren’t fighting anymore.  
  
There had been a fight. Of course there had been a fight. There were tears, and whys, and a hashing out of all the pain and the anger and the frustration that they were feeling. In the end though, they both would understand, and they would come to a compromise. Jaime would wait one year for Daniel to come up with a solution, one that would not lead to Logan being an orphan. One whole year, then Jaime would leave with Logan for somewhere where the pain wasn’t too much. 

That time had expired. Daniel hadn’t checked in like he was supposed to in the last few weeks. The time frame had ended, and they had even waited an extra month in case he was just busy. He hadn’t arrived. So Jaime had made the decision, and they were going. All the warmth that had built up since they had come here from Europe had evaporated. The last of Melissa’s smell had gone from her clothes. The noise, and the light that had come with her… all of it was gone. So Jaime knew they had to leave, before they began spiraling again. They couldn’t do that to Logan. She didn’t deserve it.

So when they arrive, Jaime puts on a bright and happy looking smile. Telling Logan to take the keys to the cabin and open up the windows so they can air the place out. She’s only three, but she’s smart, it only takes her ten minutes to figure out that the key goes in the slot and the door swings outwards. 

  
They watch as she disappears into the dark interior of the house, pulling out the bags and things that they could. A sound similar to heavy crash echoes out from inside and Jaime pauses for a moment, “I’M OK,” and their smile turns a little more genuine. They close the car and lock it up, lugging up the suitcases as they hear a little voice echoing throughout the house. Rediscovering all the little nooks and crannies that had been forgotten since they last time they had been here.   
  
“Logan, if you help Nibi out with carrying the luggage we can eat dessert for lunch!”  
  
There’s another cry of delight and the sound of running feet before the little girl makes an appearance in the entryway. “Gimme Gimme!” she says gleefully. They hand over her suitcase and tell her to put it in her room for now, then to come back and help them out with putting theirs away. Logan nods and disappears down the hall towards the bedrooms, singing some nonsense song that she had heard on the way over. They turn and look back out the doorway and see as a small wind comes and forces it shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Four years pass and Jaime stands calf deep in the Allagash river, hair pulled back with a thin leather cord and a knife in their hand. “Ok so you’re going to want to be very quiet and very still when you do this,” the water courses past their bare legs, a streak of silver catching the light and flashing up a glare into their eyes. “You have to time it right, and then….” there’s another flash and the hand that’s holding the knife darts down into the water. Making barely a splash, but when the weapon comes up it’s got a trout at the end of it, still wiggling and gasping to get away. “You’ve got a fish, now you try.”  
  
Next to them, Logan stands almost waist deep in the river, her own long main braided tightly back to keep the hair from going in her face. “What if I don’t catch one Nibi?” 

Jaime just smiles, “Then we keep trying. If you don’t catch one when the timer goes off, we can just go inside and eat something else. Say… another salad.”  
  
Logan made a face and turned her attention back on the water in front of them. Her Nibi had just struck, so the fish were steering clear of the area for the moment, but fish memory wasn’t very good. At least judging by the goldfish that Nibi had got her a little while back that kept trying to jump out of it’s bowl. So it wasn’t long before the trout were back swimming through their legs. Her claws slip out from between her knuckles and she keeps still, _very quiet and very still, just like Nibi said._ Then a fish swam between her legs and she STRUCK! 

There was a bigger splash, and there was a lot of flailing, but when Logan raised her hands there was trout in her claws. “I GOT IT! I-” the trout wiggled about and threw her off balance into the river.   
  
“LOGAN!”   
  
Jaime tosses the fish on their knife onto the bank and reaches down and picks up Logan by her middle. She was sputtering and coughing, but still had hold of the trout, “I STILL GOT IT!”   
  
They chuckle and help her get upright, “Sure did _Mititel_, now we just have to get it back to the cabin and we’ll have a good lunch.” Logan giggles and nods, holding out the trout for Nibi to catch as her claws sank back into her knuckles. It flops onto their hands and they hold it close to their chest and carry it over to the one that they threw on the bank. Adding both to a basket that carried three more. 

Logan followed after Jaime and picked up the basket, “How are we gonna cook it Nibi?”  
  
“I was thinking we could grill it, but maybe we could turn it into sushi if you wanted try that?”   
  
“What’s sushi.”  
  
“Fish wrapped in rice with a bit of Seaweed rolled around it.”

Logan grinned, “That sounds good, I wanna try it!”

They smile and nod, “Alright we’ll try that. I think we still have some rice from when we last made it, and seaweed isn’t all that hard to come by. I’ll just have to go into town and see if that little market has any then we-” Jaime paused, Logan jolting a little at their side. 

In front of their cabin door stood a young man dressed in wrinkled robes and a dark red cape. His hair was pulled back into a messy low pony, and he was pounding on the door. “Jaime! Jaime open up I need to talk to you!”

Logan peeked over and grinned, “UNCLE DANNY! UNCLE DANNY!” She let go of Jaime’s hand and ran over to the steps to wrap up Daniel’s legs in a strong-armed hug. “Hi Uncle Danny! I didn’t know you were coming today! Was it a surprise? Did Nibi know? Is that why we’re having sushi?” She turns to Jaime, “Is it Nibi? Is that why we’re having Sushi?”

Jaime chuckled and shook their head, “No Mititel, I didn’t know, and he definitely wasn’t the reason we were going to try sushi.” They give him a smile, noting the shadows under his eyes, and the exhaustion in his face, “Come on, let’s go in shall we?” They unlock the cabin and head straight for the kitchen, telling Logan to go to her room so she can change into something dry while they store the fish. While she goes to do that they ask Daniel, “What is it that’s finally got you to come out of seclusion to come visit?”  
  
Daniel made a slight huff, one that sounded like he was laughing a little, “I’m not the one living in the middle of a forest miles away from any town.” 

They snort and start on cleaning the fish, “True, but _you_ are the one whose house is quite literally a dimension separate from our own. Only existing on this plain when you deign to interact with the rest of Beta, or any universe for that matter.” They start rubbing some salt into the fish, chopping the slabs into cubes, “so, since you’ve decided to join us,” they turn. “Why are you here?”  
  
Daniel leaned against the table island on his forearms, looking Jaime in the eye, “I found it.”

“Found what baby bro?”

“I found the way to get them back.”  
  
Jaime stops prepping and stares at Daniel, genuinely shocked. Their mouth opens to say something, but Logan comes running into the kitchen and hops up onto the barstool. “Hi Uncle Danny! Are you gonna stay with us for lunch?!” 

Daniel turns to look at Logan and gives her a tired smile, “Yeah kiddo, if you’re willing to have me.”

“We’re always willing to have you Uncle Danny! Right Nibi?”

Jaime blinked and quickly turned their expression into a smile, “Yeah Mititel, we’re always willing. He’s family after all.”  
  
  


~*~

It took some time to convince them. Jaime was adamant that they needed to stay there with Logan, to take care of her, “I need to make sure she doesn’t grow up alone Danny!” He had countered that easily enough, saying that with what they were about to do, she wouldn’t have to. 

“Tails it’s easy, really, really easy. We just need to gather the stones from where they were scattered, and Snap to bring them all back. There’s no threat to our life, there’s no enemy to fight. Just some safe movement between the Universes and pick up. I promise.” 

They had fought back with: “What if we get stuck? What if we lose each other while traveling? What if one of the stones is in the hands of some asshole that won’t give it up? Can you assure me that there’s no bad guy that will have it in his clutches?” Reaching out for one of his hands they clench it between both of theirs, “Can you promise me I’ll be able to come back and hug Logan after all of this is done?” Daniel had nodded, and used words that he didn’t know would reopen the hole that they had thought they’d buried in their mind.   
  
“We’ll be back before she even misses us.”


	4. Attempt

Daniel had thought of everything. He’d gathered together the last of the surviving heroes/vigilantes/general good guys that were left and assembled a team. They were scattered across the various time streams and sent to gather the stones from the different universes where they had been scattered. They had all returned, with relatively few obstacles, and all the stones located in one place. 

He’d formed a Gauntlet similar to what Thanos had used, something pulled from a different universe millions and millions of lightyears away. Placed the tones in their respective slots, and then turned to Eliza, “It’s time.” She had nodded and placed the glove on her hand. 

Jaime watched with terrified eyes how the power from the stones coursed through her body. Nearly rending apart her arm from the sheer buildup of their collective energies. She’s still standing at the end though, and she gives them all a look to signal that she’s alright. They watch her straighten out, brush some hair from her face, and raise her fingers into the right position. 

_ SNAP _

There was a bright flash of light, an energy wave like before, and a cry of pain that came from Eliza.

When the light faded Jaime immediately went over to the younger girl, eyes widening at the sight of her arm and shoulder. They could see her healing factor already trying to reverse the damage, but with the extent that had been done, it might’ve been better to just remove the arm and have her grow a new one. They weren’t the one to make that call, though. They just looked at her and asked, “You want me to take the gauntlet off?” She nodded, and they did. 

For a moment, it seemed as if nothing had changed. As if the Snap had done nothing other than emit that light, emit that wave. There was a pause in the world for that single moment. Then Nita looked outside and saw a small trio of birds flitting about by a tree, “guys,” she says, “I think it worked.”

_ BOOM _

The area rocks with a sudden vibration caused by something enormous suddenly entering their space. An explosion knocks them all back and away from each other, causing debris and shrapnel to rain down. 

Jaime’s ears ring and bleed from being so close to the soundwave that was blasted outwards. They find themself lying next to an unconscious Eliza. They push themself up onto one forearm and start shaking her by her good shoulder, “ ‘Liza… Eliza you have to get up... Something happened... Eliza come on!” As their hearing slowly returned they found that they could hear something roaring overhead. A heavy engine of some kind, but they knew that no planes on this planet could ever make that kind of noise. 

Glancing upwards they turn and see an enormous spaceship taking up most of the sky overhead. Blocking out the sun, puffing out dark grey cloud, looking menacing and domineering over the small speck of forest they had chosen to complete their mission. The trees near where the ship had fired a ‘warning shot’ were flattened and burned. The soil black from the fire being emitted from the engine exhaust. As they look, they see a beam of light firing towards the area where the group had stood. It lands a few feet from where they’re laying and outlines step forward to unveil a horrifying site.

Thanos emerges, in all of his horrendous, genocidal glory, and stares down at Jaime and the stirring Eliza. He exudes a form of dark grace, the arrogance he has bleeding out of such a calm facade. He takes a few steps as Jaime scrambles to stand in front of Eliza and the Gauntlet, which has been flung somewhere they can’t see. He says something that Jaime’s recovering ears can’t hear, something pompous and eloquent. Monologuing as all idiot villains do. Jaime should know. 

When he finishes his little soliloquy he extends his hand, probably asking for them to hand over the Gauntlet so he can return the earth to its ashen state.   
  
Jaime just looks at his hand for a moment, glares at him, and then spits directly into his palm.   
  
He sneers, “Then you’ve decided your fate,” and Jaime is flown back into one of the remaining upright trees by an invisible force.


	5. Fall... and Fly

The battle that came after was bloody and immense. This Thanos still had his entire army at his command, the alien forces that they had battled the first time were back with a vengeance. While their group of defenders was even less than they had to begin with. However, after a few moments where Jaime and the others truly believed that they were to be overwhelmed. 

A miracle happened.

Portals began to open across the entire battlefield. Wizards, warriors, and weapons of all kinds came charging through and combatting the threat present. Waves upon waves of the alien horde were destroyed upon first contact: be it from bullet fire, laser blasts, magic, or a pair of adamantium claws, all of them began to fall.

Jaime’s eyes widened at the sight, once again they had managed to beat one of the Black Order into the ground, but not without cost. Once again they’re covered in blood, only this time a lot of it is their own.Corvus Glaive was just a smidge out of their league combat-wise, he had embraced the fact that he was a weapon. They hadn’t. Still, Jaime managed to get one up on him by fighting dirty, by the end of it they won the fight by a literal inch. 

Their gaze turns towards where Reyna was currently facing off against Thanos. Those of the group had been trying to play keep away with the Gauntlet in order to keep him from creating the same outcome. So far they had managed to keep it out of his grasp for long enough to make him irritated, and since Reyna had it Jaime was sure that it was only a matter of time. That brave little hope changed in an instant when Thanos managed to grip the gauntlet, rip off the power stone, and knock her back using its power. 

They watch as he catches his breath and reattaches the Power Stone, then slips the glinting piece of metal over his own hand. The power surges through his arm, burning the skin and nearly tearing the muscle apart in the same way it had done with Eliza. He looks over at Reyna, who lays unconscious where she fell, and raises his hand. His gaze now moving out across the battlefield before him, meeting the eyes of every person he sees as he raises his hand up. 

“I. Am. In-”

_ BANG _

Thanos’ mouth is nearly a flat line as his lips and tongue form the shape necessary for the sound ‘Ine-.’ He would have continued speaking, had a drop of thick purple blood not dripped down the center of his face and onto the earth. His body goes slack. He falls to his knees, those closest can see a small hole in the center of his forehead, and through that they can see Jaime standing behind him with a regular old pistol raised. 

They lower the gun down and wipe their brow, “stupid fucker forgot to watch his six.” Quickly making their way down and over to where his body lies to take hold of the Gauntlet, “I need to get this to Reyna, need to wa-” the next piece of sentence is cut off by them crying out in pain. Their thigh drips bright red blood, forcing them to their knees just as another needle-like spear arcs through the air through the air. Just grazing the side of their arm. 

“HOW DARE YOU!”

Jaime clutches the Gauntlet to their middle and quickly slips it on without thinking. They turn to see Ebony Maw, enraged and despaired, readying two more of his needle spears to hurl at them.

“WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE THE LIFE OF THE GREAT THANOS! WHO ARE YOU TO HALT HIS EXALTED PLAN?! FOOLISH MORTAL THAT YOU ARE! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!” 

He hurls the spears in their direction, and Jaime has just enough mind to tumble forwards in order to avoid getting hit. Ebony Maw surges forward, flying through the air and tackling them to the ground. He flips them onto their back as he pins them down with one bare hand, his knee digging into their ribs to keep them there. 

“TELL ME YOU FOOLISH CHILD. WHO ARE YOU TO RIP THE RIGHTFUL WILL OF OUR LORD AND MASTER AWAY FROM US?!” 

Jaime coughs and squints upwards at him, noticing the newest spear that he’s preparing to throw into them. Their hand shifts and they move their fingers in the position they saw Eliza take when she brought everyone back. “Nobody, just a shadow.”

_ SNAP _

First came the flash.

Then came the energy.

The pain… that came last.

Jaime screamed out as the blast emitted from the Gauntlet tore into their arm, shoulder, and face. The entire limb was blackened and cracked, the burns sang out in pain with even the slightest movement, and their mind nearly made them black out from it all. Instead they managed to watch as the armies of Thanos, the Black Order, and the enormous ship that carried them all, turned to dust in a matter of moments. They gaze up as the last bits of Ebony Maw turn to ash in the wind, and then let their head fall back in the dirt. 

_ I’m so tired, _ they think,  _ I’ll just… just close my eyes for a second. Just a little bit, then I’ll get up. Just give me a minute. _

“... -me…” 

Jaime blinked,  _ huh? _

“... -aime!”

_ Where- _

“Jaime! Jaime!”

Their head lifts up the tiniest bit and they wince from the pain, their cracked voice calls out into the aether, “Melissa?”

The sound of gravel being crunched underfoot reaches their ears and they turn their head in that direction, “JAIME!” Melissa reaches them, tears in her eyes, panic in her gaze as she kneels down to pull them close, “Jaime, Baby, Baby, come on. Stay with me ok? Stay awake, and stay with me. I love you. I love you so much.” 

Jaime looks up at her and feels a smile form, one that immediately turns into a grimace as the skin of their face tugs at the newly made burns. “Mellie… it’s you. It’s really you.” With their good hand they reach up and stroke her face, a few tears beginning to fall down their own, “I missed you so much. I missed you every day since you left, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” They close their eyes for a moment and take a breath to steady themself, “ _ It’s been such a long time since I’ve been warm _ .” 

Something vibrates against their leg and they’re forced to pause this sweet moment. Glancing down they realize what it is and reach into the side pocket to pull out a small round device that has a line encircling it’s middle which is flashing rapidly. They run their thumb across the line and a small V section of the top of the orb turns into little black sand pieces.

Forming up into a real-time image of a little girl, “NIBI! Nibi, what’s happening? Something’s happening right? Uncle Isaac, Uncle Remy and I were just playing puzzles and then this big circle window thing opened and someone popped their head in and said, ‘we need people to fight!’ And Uncle Isaac went running through when he saw what was on the other side, Uncle Remy’s still here with me though, and we don’t know what’s goin’ on. Are there bad guys where you are? Is that what’s going on? I told uncle Remy that we should call you to find out, but he says that you might be busy dealing with what’s goin’ on. So I told him that’s exactly the reason why we should be calling you, because you would know what’s goin’ on! So I took the comuncador and called you, so will you tell me what’s goin’ on? Oh wait, why’s there charcoal on your face? Is that because of what you’re doing? Is that what’s goin’ on? You’re putting charcoal on your face? Wait but the person said they needed to fight, why would you put charcoal on your face to fight? Is it like a soccer game-”

On and on she went, barely pausing to take a breath, and certainly not stopping long enough for Jaime to actually answer. They smile at her hologram and then look up towards Melissa, smile widening when they see the expression on her face. She looks so shocked to see Logan, five years and the baby girl their wife knew had grown into a little girl who had a blabber mouth. Something neither Melissa nor Jaime were known to have, so it’s a small mystery as to where Logan might have picked up. Something for another day though.

They chuckle a little and wince, getting the attention of Logan long enough for her to stop talking. “Are you ok Nibi?” She asks.

Jaime nods, “I am Mititel, I am. It’s just,” their smile returns and their gaze looks brighter than Logan has seen in years, “Someone misses you is all.” They raise the bead up so that Melissa comes into view. Logan’s eyes grow comically wide and her mouth drops open in shock, they can tell when the tears start welling up because her lip begins to wobble a little.  _ Don’t cry Mititel, this is a happy moment for us, don’t cry. _

Logan sniffs and wipes her nose; with a watery, wobbly voice, she cries out as loudly as she can over the communicator, “MOMMY!”


End file.
